Decisions
by xiatien
Summary: A man who left, one man who stayed and another waiting who will she choose?
1. The one

A/N: I have decide to tweak the story the characters are the same but as for the circumstances; different hope you guys like it… dedicated to Yanagi Chan I have been reading your "Fanfics" for a whole week now I like all of your stories =D

The one who left…

Memorizing her features as he stares at her for the last time he turns his back… He longs to brush her tears away and promise her that he would return but he cannot make her believe in something that would never be… After all there story just wasn't meant to be all he can do for her is be cruel so she can move on…

Moving on… without him… without her… is the hardest thing. It makes him want to ask himself if there is any other way than this.

With each step came a painful realization that with each step he took takes him further and further away from the last remaining person that can make him human.

Someone who could feel… someone who could care and love… someone who can teach him on how to learn to forgive…the people that had hurt him before… and the person who he had become…

But now he must let go of that person; tears which he had never allowed to fall are falling freely. Leaving a numbing pain within his soul he had wanted to turn around and run towards her just to tell her how scared he was… how he wanted to stay but he simply cannot.

With the last ounce of his strength he continues to walk away as darkness enclosed him…

The one who stayed…

He had wanted to go with him on his journey after all he was his most loyal companion and friend. But he was torn between loyalty and love; loyalty for the friend he had been with all these time. Love for the person who had made his days complete.

Just a mere glimpse of her had sent a ray of hope through the darkness of his soul. He is her shadow standing close to her but she would never notice him.

For the man she loves is always with her, it saddens him but he is content to just stand guard and watch over his princess.

Yes Princess! She is the princess as he was her knight, protector and friend. Just as it was meant to be till now…

He had asked him to watch over her for he was going on a journey and he doesn't know when he will return or if he will ever return. They both knew that she doesn't need their protection for she is her own person.

One of the greatest fighter they have met she would surely live… but that doesn't stop them for worrying about her.

She had always been impulsive, quick to anger but just as quick to forgive. She had always been generous giving people hope and strength. A person who never gives up till the very end, in her own words till there is breath in me I will surely fight.

His friend had made it easy for him to decide to stay… a part of him had wanted to say no to his request the other part was elated.

But that elation was short-lived for he was losing his friend and there is nothing he can do about it. The only thing he can do is to protect her until the time he can return to her.

A simple task but a devastating one at that so close yet so far.

Watching his friend's departure and seeing her miserable tore his heart he longs to comfort her and he wanted to go with him.

A shadow in the darkness… a person in turmoil… a man who stayed…

The one who's waiting…

He had been watching in the shadows watching her watching him and one watching them at shadows. He never intended to be here he just wanted to make sure that she was ok.

She told him that he was leaving and that she cannot make him stay. He had clenched his fist upon hearing the news. But being the person that he was he had schooled his features to appear in control.

She was inconsolable and no matter how much he wanted to comfort her he was helpless.

After that he had searched for him to confront him of the matter the latter confirmed it.

Walking towards her he pulled her in an embrace just so she would not see the man she loves disappear in the darkness. It is the least he can do for a friend after all she had been with him through it all.

She had been with him when everything he had believed turned out to be lies. And when he was injured she was the only one who took care of him.

When everyone else had turned their backs from him she was the one who remained. She had been his rock. Someone he could lean on but he never did show his gratitude cause he thought that she would always be with him.

That is the part where he was wrong; yes she was with him but only as a friend. So when he came into their lives he was devastated. Yet she still consoled him telling him she would never leave him even if they were together.

She never knew his feelings and he would never allow her to know. He doesn't want to see pity in her eyes.

But a part of him is waiting for her to realize that he is the one she should choose for he would never leave her nor cause tears to fall from her eyes.

She had hold on to him while her heart is breaking;

He wait… for the tears to subside…

For the time she would heal… For the time when she would open her heart…

For the time she would love him…

He waits…

Ok revised and a few words added this is dedicated to Rika24 without you I would not revised sorry I was so sleepy when I written the other one *blushes in embarrassment* but this is for you ok start guessing the POV of three different people…

Xiatien


	2. Coping

This chapter is for ALL who is kind enough to review you know who you are =D

Standard Disclaimer;

Previously on Decisions…

She had hold on to him while her heart is breaking;

He wait… for the tears to subside…

For the time she would heal… For the time when she would open her heart…

For the time she would love him…

He waits…

_O_O_

She had been living a haft life since he left that faithful day, sitting on top of a water tower feeling the breeze on her face.

She recalls the day they have gotten close, she was annoyed at Recca for ditching her. She had talked to Mikagami asking him to accompany her since Recca and Domon had left on some random stuff. But Mikagami being Mikagami merely called her a she-monkey and left for he said he had something to do.

So she was forced to go to the wretched gathering her mom had yet devised in order for her to act like a lady. She almost killed herself before she can go to that party. She was forced into a pink frilly dress and high heels; she was climbing the stairs towards the foyer. When her dratted heel from hell had been caught by one of the frills on her dress thus making her slip and fall ungracefully on the bottom landing of the stairs.

A husky laugh can be heard echoing, her face turned red with embarrassment as she searches for the person.

To her annoyance it was Recca's haft brother Kurei, she had the sudden urge to possibly stomp the man into oblivion.

To her surprise he offers his hand to help her up, she begrudgingly took his hand and attempted to get up. She cries out in pain as she tries to stand, she looks at her feet and sees her ankle all red and swollen.

Kurei stares at her blankly, as if taking a pity on her; he supported her as she hobbles towards a nearby chair.

Growling in frustration, she sat despondently sensing Kurei's presence she looks at him. But no matter what she do she just cannot tell what is he thinking, for in a contest between the most impassable face and countenance Kurei would win hands down over Mikagami. For at least she can get the annoyed expression from Mi-chan. As for Kurei aside from the sarcastic laugh he gave he had not said a word nor gave any other emotions.

She was surprised when he began talking to someone on the phone. Then after a few minutes she saw Raiha walking towards them with the same smile on his face.

Raiha bows as she meets them, asking her if she is alright and that he was there to take her to a nearby hospital. And Raiha had also called her mother that she cannot come to the party for she was incapacitated.

She looks in amazement at Kurei, it seems that he have a good side after all. Raiha lifted her from her chair as she clings to him to keep herself from falling.

When they both pass the place where Kurei was standing she whispered her thanks. She gave him a small smile not looking at his expression.

After she had gotten better; she had made it her mission as to return the favor to Kurei after all. She doesn't want any favors from him, she had consistently calls him or visits him just to ask if there is anything she could do for him.

Being the annoying person he is, he just told her to keep out of his way before he burns her into charcoal. She doesn't listen after all she Kirisawa Fuuko and no one can scare her. Not even the most dangerous person she had met, so with the help from Raiha who she had blackmailed into helping her she had spent every free time she has.

She just wanted to return the favor to him it came one day when Mori Koran came into Kurei's office.

He had wanted Kurei to return to him but, Kurei was silent and adamant he doesn't want anything to do with Mori. Mori had ordered his bodyguards to take Kurei, Kurei was about to fight back when he was told that the life of Neon and her sisters are on the line.

She had ended helping them rescue Neon and her sisters, after that Raiha thank her warmly.

But no the**GREAT** Kurei just told her they are even; then turns his back on her.

She was not expecting anything from him just a simple thank you would suffice.

She ended up throwing her shoe at his retreating back, then walking barefoot home. She was still fuming till the next day, as she opens her locker to change her shoes. She notices her forgotten shoe inside her locker. The very _**SAME**_ one, she had thrown recklessly **AT** Kurei.

She closes the door, and there was Kurei standing there. She could not see his reaction for he still has that ridiculous mask.

Then to her shock he took a hold of her wrist as he pulls her towards the rooftop. She swallowed Hard; those are one of the days that she regrets being a temperamental idiot.

When they reach the roof top, he stops and told her in a grave voice that he wants to talk to her.

That had started their unusual friendship; they would often meet at the same place without the gang. They would talk, so**OKAY** she would talk and he would listen giving a FEW words now and then.

She was drawn to him, for he was smart and cunning and he has this darkness that permeates him like a shield. She was drawn to him because her compassionate heart tells her he is just the same lonely person Kagerou had once told them.

The one who lost a mother, the one is shunned by the people and most often times bullied. She knows the feeling for she too had lost someone, she too had been shunned due to her attitude and most often times she too had been the victim of bullies.

They both learn to cope and to fight; Fuuko was intrigue by Kurei it is like looking at a mirror image of her. But there is a difference she had met people who had love her for who she is. She is not saying that no one cares for Kurei, she knew of the loyalty and the love he had been receiving from his friends.

But it seems to her that he had not found the peace; that he is longing to have and she was drawn to him. Like a moth to a flame cliché as it may seem but that is the most apt description.

Till the day she had learned to love him, and the day he had told her he loves her. In his own way for he was never the romantic type; just a gruff manner and caring gestures whenever they are alone. Which to her amusement; did not go well when the rest of the gang found out. Domon was howling like a wounded boar, Recca was about to commit murder; Kurei's murder, Koganei smiled warmly with his cheek grin. Fuuko knew that the kid was happy for them, though he cannot show it fearing Recca would mutilate him. Yanagi was ecstatic and she had her hand clasp beatifically with stars in her eyes. And as for Mi-chan, he turns to look at her blinks and completely ignores them. Those were the happy moments call it insane, but the fact that Recca was left with a black eye courtesy of Yanagi, and seeing him being drag away by the collar of his shirt. Domon was being comforted by Kogane, if you can call being poke and prodded by Kogane comforting. Michan the same cold expression or maybe colder while Kurei the total opposite having a glaring contest with Michan. But she was not really sure of his feelings for her, even now,

She wonders if he is ever coming back, but a good friend told her that she should not live a haft life. After all; the first person to be miserable upon learning her situation is him and she doesn't want him to be burdened by her.

She can feel the breeze on her face as she smiles at the sunset, a very promise of a new start, a new beginning…

She can cope, she is strong… she will fight and she will wait…

Watching the person sitting there; one person can only wonder if he can help her in coping for his lost. In learning to let go and in learning to love again…

_O_O_

Ok another cliffe, tell me what you think feel free to review

Thanks

Xiatien


	3. Learning

Thank you, Suryarsee I'm glad that you like the story this is for you =D Glad you like this one and your request is here.

Standard Disclaimer Applies:

Previously on Decisions….

She can cope, she is strong… she will fight and she will wait…

Watching the person sitting there; one person can only wonder if he can help her in coping. In learning to let go and in learning to love again…

Tokiya Mikagami is watching Fuuko from afar; torn between the need to comfort her and the fight within him. The fight that had been going on since the day he met Fuuko, it is common knowledge to**ALL** that Yanagi is especially to him.

For it is also the reason why he had met them in the first place, Yanagi had an uncanny resemblance to his sister. Thus the protective instinct, but unknown to **ALL**he had no romantic inclination towards her or to anyone for that matter.

He is just a silent overly protective brother, for he **NEVER** wanted Yanagi to suffer the same fate as his sister. As for the animosity towards Recca it comes with the package. For Recca is a total IDIOT; but he had proven him self worthy in the end.

Worthy to protect Yanagi… but he never would have guessed that he will have the same protective instinct towards the she monkey. After all he had initially thought had even asked himself.

"Who would protect us from **HER**?"

Fuuko is a fierce warrior with a kind soul, someone who will stand her ground even at the expense of her own life. She also has the uncanny ability to laugh in the face of danger. This is the reason why he had taken her for a FOOL, a silly Monkey as he would often say to her.

She is a constant mystery to him, a contradiction on ALL aspects. She packs a powerful punch which could knock him out if he **WAS** a lesser man, yet she has the gentlest touch when she took care of him when he was wounded.

She had a body of an evil seductress but with a face of an angel, but he would **NEVER**say it out loud.

She acts dumb most of the time, but you could clearly see intelligence in her eyes. More often than not she would yell quite loudly if he might add when she is annoyed or just plain livid. Yet she would never complain or cry in the middle of battle even if she is mortally wounded.

Then she would give off a murderous aura around her when her friends are in mortal peril. This would immediately vanish in a blink of an eye when that person apologizes.

What confuses him most, is the fact that even if he pushes her away. She would ALWAYS comfort him. She would come to him with a smile on her face but a trace of sadness in her eyes.

She had this ability to crack the wall he had stubbornly built around him. That is the reason he never wanted to be near her in the first place. And yet he is drawn to her, he could never let a day pass without catching a glimpse of her.

She scares him… for he knew that she is the only person that **COULD** get through him.

Yet he trusted his life to her and her to him. And he would gladly fight beside her.

It pains him to admit but she had become one of the most important people in his life. She was there when all the things he had THOUGHT was the truth, turned out

to be a GREAT LIE. She was there silently comforting him even though she is also hurt; by the betrayal of a friend. Yet she still chose to be with him, he had never heard her complain. She had fallen and gotten up on her own yet he… he needed HER in order to stand up.

Now… it is his turn to comfort her that faithful night, but he was never a man of words. He embraced her as Kurei disappears into the darkness. She had clung to him for comfort but there is still strength in her gaze but it is filled with questions he cannot answer.

A few months had passed, they would be found spending time with each other. No words. Just companionable silence, she would stare at a distance while he looks at her thru the corner of his eyes.

He could remember the day, they had all found out about the two of them.

Yanagi had asked him to eat with them in celebration; Yanagi was given merits for her work as a student teacher to small kids. He doesn't have the heart to refuse so he gave in.

They have ventured in the cafeteria but it was filled with students, and the same goes for the grounds.

So they decided to go to the rooftop,

The first person they saw was Fuuko smiling. They were about to call out to her when they heard someone laughing. It sounded so familiar but different.

"Kurei" he whispered

Then all hell breaks loose, Recca runs towards Kurei with an angry look while Domon looks as if he would pounce given the chance. It took them by surprise when Fuuko had stood in front of Kurei looking fierce and protective.

Recca stops mid way, Mikagami understood for it showed that Fuuko is serious. She would fight them if they dare to lay a finger on him.

But it is nothing compared to what happens next, Kurei gently pulled Fuuko close to him and proceeds to guard her using his body as a shield.

"Do you think we would hurt her huh Kurei?" Recca ask his haft brother with an underlying threat.

Kurei looks at Recca in countenance. "I simply don't want her to go between us"

"Kurei, wait" Fuuko whispered, he just places his hand on hers as if asking her to let him have the lead.

Fuuko looks at Kurei's expression, he is calm and collected.

She backs down which earned her a look of complete shock from all. Mikagami raises his eyebrows. This is the first time Fuuko showed submission to anyone before.

Recca was angry; he was emitting an aura of total disregard to everyone around him. So is Domon he had been cracking his knuckles for a while now.

"What have you done to Fuuko?"

"I did nothing, in fact I am protecting her" Kurei said simply

"She doesn't need protection from anyone" Recca retaliated

"She is violent" Tokiya told them contemptibly, well who would protect us from her?' Tokiya said with a sneer. He had never intended for it to sound so cruel but he was hurt. She had never shown this side of her to anyone else.

Tokiya doesn't know if he had simply imagined it, but he saw a flash of pain in her eyes. He cannot take it back now…

He had expected her to blow a fuse with those words; he expected her to yell at him or possibly lift anything within her reach and throw it at him.

She stood behind Kurei silently, she was about to walk towards them when…

Heat could be felt from the air, and it was emitting from Kurei. Fuuko looks at him in surprise as he spoke.

"She needs protection from you, looking directly at Tokiya. I would protect her" he told them in a clear strong voice.

It took them all by surprise, silence… then a loud cry more like from a wounded animal was heard. Domon was howling that he had lost "HIS FUUKO".

Yanagi smiled beatifically she is happy for the both of them. Kogane had decided to hold Recca cause he was quite murderous then when Recca was about to pounce on Kurei. He was shock to find Yanagi in front of him then with one swift motion delivered a punch in his eyes.

Kurei ignored the scene where Yanagi and Recca are fighting or in these case. Yanagi is reprimanding Recca on his manners. Kogane was poking Domon.

Kurei was having a glaring match with Mikagami, cold aura and an fiery aura emitting from the both of them.

A sudden laugh emitted from Fuuko, they looked at her perplexed at her sudden action.

"Guys let bygones be bygones" she said in a laughing manner as she took Kurei's hand in hers. Waving a cheerful goodbye she pulls the still awestruck Kurei with her.

Then things had fallen into complacency since that day but not from Mikagami. He had been wary from the start. But as the days passed and he had seen it with his own eyes how much Kurei had taken care of Fuuko. How Kurei would wait with Raiha at the school gates. Flashing a fearsome glare to all the men who is giving Fuuko lewd looks, while she laughingly pulls him away.

He had then let her be, for she was happy with him.

Till he found out that Kurei was going on a journey to the past. With no assurance if he can ever return.

Mikagami had waited patiently for Kurei and confronted him.

Kurei answered all of his questions, but Mikagami had noted an underlying grief from his voice. He had explained to Tokiya his reasons much like a friend would.

And he had asked a favor from him…

Kurei had asked him to take care of Fuuko, a look of surprised cross his face. Kurei told him that he never wanted Fuuko to suffer the same fate as Kurenai did.

A look of understanding crosses between the two men, same sentiment. He had begrudgingly agreed.

The night Kurei left, Mikagami promised himself he would take care of her till he returns. But now he doesn't know how to keep it…

Because now he wanted her for him self… a fight within him and a promised he must keep.

Then he saw he smiling, the way she used to smile before, she is coping, and she is BEAUTIFUL…

"She is going to be mine" a solemn promise

He is not going to fight it anymore… He is going to fight… for her…

A shadow looms, watching the two people he was entrusted with…

A promise made with his master and yet it seems he doesn't want to obey him for once…

)_)))

Well so what do you think? To OOC?

Feel free to say what you think

Thank for reading

Xiatien


End file.
